bayaniuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral
|running_time=2 hours and 35 minutes |country=Philippines |language=Filipino English Spanish |budget= |box_office= |preceded by= |followed by= }}Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (English: Goyo: The Boy General), also known simply as Goyo, is a 2018 Philippine historical epic film starring Paulo Avelino as the titular Gregorio "Goyo" del Pilar, one of the youngest Generals during the Philippine-American War who've died at the historic Battle of Tirad Pass. It is written, directed, edited, and scored by Jerrold Tarog, and is a sequel to the critically and commercially successful 2015 film Heneral Luna, which chronicled Antonio Luna's life. Additional members of the ensemble cast include Carlo Aquino, Mon Confiado, Epy Quizon, Gwen Zamora, Empress Schuck, Alvin Anson, and Rafa Siguion-Reyna. It was released on September 5, 2018. Description The story of Gregorio "Goyo" del Pilar, one of the youngest Generals during the Philippine-American War who fought in the historic Battle of Tirad Pass.Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral on IMDb Plot See: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral/Deleted Scenes Just a day after the assassination of General Antonio Luna, General José Alejandrino was mistaken by a soldier to be General Luna on a train. A soldier came up to correct the first one, forcing him to apologize and suggest to shave his beard. Before the train leaves, however, Alejandrino told the soldier that he was already late with the news, for General Luna was already dead, and he better return home. Alejandrino then visited former Prime Minister Apolinario Mabini and told him about the incident. He also mentioned that it appeared like news about the capture of Luna, dead or alive, was issued. Mabini asked him who was carrying out the order; to where Alejandrino replied "The President's favorite. The arrogant one." Mabini highlighted that it was "The Boy General". June 7 of 1899, in Dagupan, General Gregorio "Goyo" del Pilar was posing for his portrait to be taken by Miguel Laureáno with his nephew, Joven Hernando, being his assistant, per the contract that the two has for the young general. Ladies of the town fanned over him, ending the photoshoot, until the arrival of his brother and aidé-de-camp, Colonel Julian del Pilar and Colonel Vicente Enriquez, respectively, informed him that they've brought a packaged with them. They guided Goyo to where they have Angel Bernal tied and beaten by their soldiers in order to ask him where his older brothers were. Reports were then delivered to Goyo that Major Manuel Bernal was hiding in the house of Don Mariano Nable José, the richest man in Dagupan. On the way there, he was also told that Luna's brothers were captured; and to his dismay, ordered their release. Along with Vicente and Julian, he inquired to Don Mariano about him keeping another guest. Manuel, hearing the arrival of Goyo in search of him, escaped. However, upon seeing Angel captured by Goyo's soldiers, he struggled to save him but failed when beaten. Don Mariano pleaded not to harm Manuel, to which Goyo promised upon seeing Don Mariano's eldest daughter, Remedios. Completely fixated by Remedios, Goyo mentioned that he would ensure to send his apologies the next time he visited the house. Julian teased Goyo for falling in love at first sight with Remedios, to which Vicente mentioned that Goyo was just courting a lady on the neighboring town. However, Julian countered that it never even stopped Goyo from courting another, when his younger brother was even courting neighbors. Manuel was then submitted to brutal torture to regain his loyalty. When Manuel won't even concede, his younger brother Angel was asked to see him. Still not wanting to cooperate, Manuel mocked Goyo for being Aguinaldo's hatchet man, and told him that he wasn't a soldier but a dog. At his mockery, Goyo reached the limit of his patience and ordered Manuel's execution and Angel's released as he left the cell. As he walked out, he heard the gunshot and Angel calling out for his brother. Goyo was bothered by Manuel Bernal's death, asking his brother Julian if what they did was the right thing. Julian reminded him that a lot of people looked up at him and who he was: The Eagle of the Revolution, Hero of Bulacan, and a brave man; before asking him again who he was. Goyo replied, "Aguila", his chosen nom de guerre when he entered the Katipunan about three years ago. Goyo and Julian arrived at the Nable José household for dinner after being invited by Don Mariano. The latter introduced his children to the two and inquired about what happened to Luna's brothers and Manuel. Goyo and Julian replied respectively that Luna's brothers were released and that Manuel was "free". Don Mariano then asked, if possible, that Goyo would apologize to his daughters for the incident early that morning; but Remedios thought otherwise. However, Goyo still apologized and admired Remedios for being such a courageous woman. Completely charmed, Goyo started courting Remedios. July of the same year, President Emilio Aguinaldo arrived at Dagupan along with his family. Julian noted to Joven the presence of Felicidad Aguinaldo, the President's younger sister and Goyo's former sweetheart. Aguinaldo learned that the case regarding the Bernal brothers were resolved, and he promoted Goyo to be the governor of Pangasinan. The news regarding Luna's death had been a mainstreamed topic among the American forces in Manila. They've gathered reports that Aguinaldo had moved his government to the North; noting that with the death of Luna, it will not take long or with much more effort for them to win the war. Goyo's promotion caused the entire city to celebrate a festival on his honor, where he showcased his great skills with the horse and the town even setting up a play about his achievements. However, while watching the play that portrayed his first battle, Goyo remembered Kakarong de Sili vividly, where he was grazed by a Mauser bullet on the forehead that almost caused him his life. Remedios, who've been seated next to Goyo while watching the play, noticed that the girls in the town had been eyeing him, before she left him alone. At the mayor's house, the mayor had been boasting to Don Mariano and Remedios that Goyo was the youngest general of the Philippine Revolution. But at the appearance of Alejandrino and General Isidoro Torres, the previous stated that General Manuel Tinio of Ilocos was the youngest. Aguinaldo then proceed to overlook the presenting of soldiers. On the way though, Goyo remembered Manuel's warnings to him before being engulfed by paranoia upon seeing an old man. He followed and pointed his pistol at the man, thinking that he was one of the "Guardia de Honor" who've vowed to avenge Luna's death; but Julian calmed him down and assured him that it was just an old senile man whom he and Vicente had already questioned earlier. Julian made him remember who he was, and mentioned that it was a good thing that nobody had seen the incident. The two then returned back at the plaza, and upon finding out that General Torres had changed the presentation of soldiers, Goyo rode on his horse and publicly ashamed General Torres. August of 1899, Aguinaldo visited Mabini at Rosales, Pangasinan. Aguinaldo pointed out that it had been a good thing that the past few months had been war-free, to which Mabini replied that it was too quietly odd. Aguinaldo then offered Mabini to head the Supreme Court as if to make him return back to being a member of his Cabinet when he was forced to resign. Aguinaldo also mentioned that he would be sending Alejandrino to make peace talks with the Americans again with the captured Americans that were prisoners-of-war as part of the exchange. Before leaving, Mabini questioned Aguinaldo another time about what was the truth behind the death of Luna, but the latter evaded the question. At Aguinaldo's return to Dagupan, he promoted Julian as Major Commander of Bulacan; one that made Goyo anxious since it would mean that his older brother would be needing to leave. A ball was organized to celebrate in his honor, and Don Mariano assigned Remedios to overlook the preparations. While out choosing mangoes to be served during the party, Felicidad warned Remedios not to be swayed by anything through the allusions of mangoes. Vicente paved a visit to Joven and Miguel in order to ask if it was possible for their contract of three months to be extended. In the end, Joven stayed in Dagupan as Goyo's photographer and Miguel went to Manila for his American clients. During the party, Goyo told his hesitations about Julian's return to Bulacan due to it being way close to Manila. Julian, however, pointed that a peace agreement was being talked about but Goyo reminded him that he was once sent for the talks himself in vain; in the end, Julian assured him that even though Goyo's rank was higher than his, he was still the older one between them two. Joven remained seated, observing the others; due to that, Vicente asked him to watch out for Goyo's satchel. Goyo invited Remedios then for a dance, and as they do, Remedios told him her insecurities about Goyo's infamous reputation of being a lover boy. At the same time, Joven grew curious of the contents of Goyo's satchel where he found and read love letters of countless different women whom Goyo had courted in the past. As Goyo and Remedios continued dancing, with Goyo with all his flattery and praises, Remedios tested until how long his insistence is. Remedios inquired of what to call him, if it was "Goyo" or "Goyong", to which Goyo replied that only his family called him "Goyong", but if they were ever to start a family, Remedios could do so; one that Remedios easily avoided by calling him firmly as "Goyo". She also noted that Goyo's eyes often wonder too much, making her question if he was actually looking at her or to someone behind her, and Goyo replied that he got cross-eyed by her beauty. Remedios reminded him that her youthful appearance will not remain forever, just as there will be countless other beautiful women in Dagupan; and Goyo replied that it wasn't only her beautiful features that made him loved her but as well as her character. He even added that if he only have a ring with him at the time, he would immediately proposed to her and inquired if she believes that he is in love with her. Remedios asked him if he could wait, and Goyo said that he'll wait for her and that she must give him a sign whenever. As their dance ended, he mentioned his intentions to marry her. Vicente followed Joven, whom after handing back Goyo's satchel, had left the party and told Vicente that he doesn't want to pretend playing blind over what matters and what's important. He also inquired how were the Bernal brothers were doing, and Vicente was forced to lie that they were free and he no longer knew where they were. September 1899, Alejandrino arrived in Manila with Major Evaristo Ortiz, Colonel Ramon Soriano and thirteen American prisoners-of war in exchange for a meeting with General Elwell Otis and General Arthur MacArthur. They arrived at Hotel Oriente where they were eyed by everyone, causing Alejandrino to ask Ortiz about the reason. The latter replied that the war was too far away from Manila, and for the people living there, the war was already over, and it was also their first time after a long time to see a soldier of the Philippine Revolution. During the dinner, Otis mentioned that he couldn't accept the letter for Aguinaldo signed it as the "President of the Republic" when the Americans would only accept him as the "General-in-Chief of the Revolutionary Army". Alejandrino was with Ortiz as the translator, wherein the previous answered that Aguinaldo can only free prisoners as President according to their Constitution. Ortiz wondered if it was really on the Constitution, to which Alejandrino replied that he wasn't sure about it as well. After consulting MacArthur, Otis agreed to accept the letter, and MacArthur suggested that it would be best if all Filipinos will surrender already. Alejandrino replied that it was like they were asking him to betray his dignity and his nation, and that he would consult with Aguinaldo over the matter first. MacArthur ended the discussion by handing money to them for all their troubles, but Alejandrino said that there wasn't any need for it. Otis remarked that at one point, the Filipinos will say that the Americans was the best thing that happened to the Philippines. They were given safe passage across American lines good for twenty-four hours, and they were expected to leave afterwards. A major had reported to Goyo that the Americans had attacked San Fabian during the time that he and Julian had been in the middle of drinking. He said that there was nothing to worry since Taguntong, the man assigned in San Fabian, was a brave man. But the reporting major mentioned that Taguntong was the first one to escape when he had seen the American ships, as the rest of the soldiers followed and got themselves drunk on the next town. Vicente recommended to add more forces in San Fabian and to punish Taguntong for what he had done. However, Goyo said that they should wait for Taguntong to explain his side. Julian invited the major for a drink despite Vicente's best effort for all of them to focus on the work on hand. Mabini had shown his disagreement with the meeting, but the peace talks continued on, as he wrote a letter addressed to Aguinaldo that it will be futile. He said that it would be best to have a representative for every province to join the meeting for it to be truly an agreement of the entire country. He also mentioned that he was still waiting for Aguinaldo's letter of his full acceptance being the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. But Aguinaldo simply dismissed the letter. October 1899, at Nueva Ecija, Filipino soldiers under Goyo's command encountered American soldiers. Vicente informed Goyo that they will not win the fight since the Americans has the high ground and has snipers with them. While deciding on whether to retreat or not, Goyo saw one of the soldiers be hit by the neck, looking at him as the soldier died. Vicente shook him awake, forcing him to agree with the retreat. As they went on, Vicente asked Goyo if he must sent soldiers on the next trench, but Goyo considered the encounter as a skirmish that the Americans will not consider heading out to follow them. Miguel returned to Dagupan with the news of American soldiers from Tennessee killing not only men but also women and children. Joven immediately said his intention to go to Manila, but his uncle mentioned that they had a contract with Goyo and he wasn't a soldier since the first and last time that he hold a gun, he was shot. Joven mentioned that the only reason he wanted to go to Manila was because he couldn't learn anything from the people here, to which his uncle said that he better learn then from the mistakes of others. Goyo continued courting Remedios all the while waiting for a sign from her, but received nothing. When he and Julian followed Remedios at the church, Goyo asked another time if Julian would really continue going to Bulacan by November. Realizing that Remedios had been avoiding him, Julian said that he must let her go and compared Remedios to Poleng, Goyo's old flame, but Goyo continued pursuing Remedios still. When the two of them finally faced each other by the shores of the Gulf of Lingayen, Goyo directly inquired Remedios about the reason of what's taking her a long time to answer him. Remedios voiced out her doubts, mentioning that he was good with his words, asking him if he had said the same things he told her to other ladies and if he was surely in love with him. Goyo replied that he was not only a man of his words but also showed such through actions, and when he said that she must let him prove it to her through his actions, he held her hand. However, Remedios noted that he was shaking, immediately asking if he was alright and for him to pull away and show that he was trembling. Goyo, not even answering the inquiry, left, startled and confused as he started having the visions of Manuel and the old senile man during the celebration of his promotion last July, and been hearing the haunting voice of Manuel telling him, "Tahol, Goyo. Tahol." It appeared that his hallucinations were troubling him as nightmares as well, seeing Manuel and the old senile man haunting him, as well as visions of blood. Waking up from the nightmare, Goyo found out that Felicidad had entered his room with a glass of water upon hearing him moaning while sleeping. Felicidad mentioned that she was about to wake him up but he awoke beforehand, before leaving him alone again. Unable to sleep another time, Goyo woke Julian and Vicente at midnight to invite them to celebrate Julian's last day in Dagupan before heading to Bulacan. Vicente also woke up Joven to join the three of them as they headed to the freezing river for a swim. Joven remained by the shore, merely watching them. While swimming, the four of them overheard the sounds of cannons and gunfire from the other side of the mountain but dismissed it to be the cause of an impending storm. Goyo, for a second time, was attacked by his hallucinations that almost caused him to drown. Their comrades in patrol fired a shot at them for thinking that they were Spanish soldiers who've escaped, until Julian and Vicente explained to the soldiers—wherein one from them was Goyo and Julian's cousin, Juan—that it was them, and found out that Goyo was missing. A few seconds later, Goyo emerged from the water and was helped by Julian and Vicente back to the shore upon thinking that he had drowned. Goyo, shaken by his visions, screamed that he was about to die, despite being calmed down by Julian and Vicente. A soldier came running to find Goyo, but due to Goyo's mental breakdown of what he had seen, Vicente talked to the soldier to find out what was there to report. They’ve found out that the Americans had attacked in countless directions and had already taken hold of Tarlac and San Fabian as they speak, and Goyo's brigade was being called to meet Aguinaldo at Bayambang. At dawn, the four of them headed back to start preparing for war. Vicente asked Juan to search for someone who'll help in carrying Joven's things. Goyo was told by Julian that this was the moment they were all waiting for, and on the way back, Goyo saw Remedios overlooking at the balcony. He hurried back to start packing before asking Julian another time if the latter truly needed to return to Bulacan; and before parting ways, Julian reminded him another time to remember who he was. Dolores, Remedios' younger sister, hurried to hand over a letter from Remedios to Goyo, before leaving. On 12 November 1899, Goyo's forces arrived at Bayambang to meet with Aguinaldo. There, they surrounded Alejandrino's headquarters, who've received the two of them while laying on the sofa with his newspaper. Aguinaldo told Alejandrino about the fall of Tarlac and San Fabian, and even said that his family was already waiting for their march to the north at Santa Barbara; adding as well that they were to shift to guerrilla movement and Goyo being aware of what to do next. Alejandrino was asked to head to Mangatarem to halt the Americans as ammunitions were brought to the north. Before leaving, however, Alejandrino assured Aguinaldo that his loyalty remained to the Philippine Revolution since they were fighting the same enemy, but as a talk between general-to-general, he inquired Aguinaldo about what was the truth behind Luna's death. Instead of answering, Aguinaldo asked him that if he were to choose, which one will he choose: Luna or him. The combined forces of Goyo and Aguinalo gathered at Santa Barbara before starting their journey north. Joven was given a brigade of his own to command with Juan overlooking after him. Vicente warned Juan to keep a close eye on Joven, since Juan will be at fault with his cousin Goyo if something happened to Joven. Goyo was briefed by Aguinaldo that the two of them would head the vanguard, and he must assign someone at the rearguard where Aguinaldo's son and mother would be. Assigning Juan and Joven to the rearguard, Goyo acknowledged all of the troops, saying that he would not want to have any feud between the soldiers of Luna and those of his. They then started their march to Pozorrubio in hopes of meeting General Tinio. The group indeed reunited with Tinio at Pozorrubio, but was forced not to join forces when Americans were hot on their trail. Joven wrote the letter to his father after three weeks of traveling, detailing the events that the forces among the rearguard started to lessen and lessen. Juan ordered that they must rest for now due to the steepness of the mountain and it would be then hard for Doña Trinidad Aguinaldo to climb, not to mention that an impending storm was coming. Goyo and the rest of the vanguard, like those among the rearguard, started to grow weaker with the lack of food and enough rest. Hilaria Aguinaldo, Aguinaldo's wife, suddenly collapsed in the middle of their walk, forcing all of them to stay wherever they were. That night, Felicidad talked with Goyo, telling him that he had changed from what she remembered out of him, especially when they were reunited at Dagupan. Vicente informed Goyo that the soldiers reported to hear some sound of gunshots from below the mountain; however, Goyo dismissed the idea by saying that it was just the sound of bamboos. The Americans caught up with the rearguard, urging Joven, Juan and a few others to runaway to reach the vanguard and alert them. Goyo was shook to wake up and be told that the rearguard was defeated, and his mother and son were captured by the Americans, all due for his recklessness of dismissing the idea of hearing gunshots earlier that night. The vanguard then started their trail back to the mountains to continue escaping from the Americans. By the end of November, the soldier's reached Mount Tirad in Ilocos Sur. Goyo apologized to Joven that this wasn't part of their contract of him being his photographer, to which the latter replied that their travels had made him realize to take his time in Dagupan as a luxury. He suddenly remembered the letter that he received from Remedios before leaving Dagupan, wherein he realized the real reason of him being a soldier and Remedios' waiting for his return. Inspecting Mount Tirad, he found it logical for trenches to be made in order to halt the approach of the incoming Americans. They were welcomed by the townspeople of Concepcion where they've managed to rest and eat. Gathering the rest of their forces, Vicente asked for the participation of sixty brave men to make the trenches at Tirad Pass and defend it. Volunteers stood from the Brigada del Pilar, as well as few who've been asked to join. When the Ilocos Sur Brigade was inquired, none of them stood up, making Vicente concluded that no one from them has any balls to die fighting for their country. However, the arrival of Lieutenant Garcia, a native of Concepcion, said that the men of Ilocos Sur were not cowards; and then asked Goyo about the purpose of the reason that they were to fight. Goyo replied that they were fighting for their lives, and Garcia had encouraged few of the members of the Ilocos Sur Brigade to join, completing then the sixty men necessary upon the voluntary action of Kiko, Garcia's son. American forces managed to follow the Revolutionary Army until Ilocos for the next few days, just in time for the trenches to be finished. On December 1, 1899, Goyo once again approached the sixty men, questioning them if they loved their country, assuring them that the only way that the Americans could passed will be over his dead body, and then asking them another time if they were willing to die fighting or to run away, hoping then that they will all remain faithful with their words. The same night, everyone couldn't sleep; aside for Goyo, who've spent the night with his men and Joven at a nearby cave close to the Pass, sleeping peacefully after writing his last known diary entry. On December 2, 1899, American forces made it to the town of Concepcion and was told of the trail to Tirad. However, they were intercepted by the forces waiting for them behind the built trenches. Finding it impossible to trail the Pass, Americans sought the help of one of the local natives to show them to an alternate way. Filipino forces then started succumbing low in numbers as Americans managed to make it on top of the mountain behind them at about noon. When the first of the three trenches under the command of Garcia fell, Goyo decided to look out for the American forces from a high vantage point. With him were Lieutenant Telesforo Carrasco and Guerrero. Carrasco informed him that American snipers had their eyes on Goyo, and they were hiding behind the tall grasses. Taking his rifle from Carrasco, Goyo exclaimed as he headed closer to the horses, "Tapusin na natin ito." only then to be hit by a bullet; shooting him at his nape and exiting then at his left jaw, instantly killing him. Shaken, Carrasco tried to take Goyo’s corpse but was stopped by the pursuing Americans, and was dragged by Guerrero to leave the body and announce to the others of their general’s death. Goyo's death fully shattered the hopes of his soldiers, urging them to finally surrender and run away. Vicente, distraught by the incident, threatened the fleeing soldiers but was forced and urged by Carrasco to also escape as all trenches in Tirad fell in the hands of the Americans. At the end of the battle, the Americans feasted by stripping Goyo's corpse of its uniform and all of his paraphernalia, leaving him on his underwear alone and unburied. Upon hearing the news, Aguinaldo continued his odyssey until he reached Palanan, Isabela and be captured there a year after. The women, along with a few others including Vicente and Carrasco, who've buried Goyo’s corpse and other soldiers a few days later, visited his grave. Felicidad cried on the spot where he was buried, prompting Major March to ask a soldier to inquire to Vicente if Felicidad was Goyo's lover, but Vicente replied that she lived in Dagupan. The letter was delivered to Remedios, containing then Goyo's last words for her. The letter was noted to be Goyo's reply letter to Remedios' earlier one that she had given when he left Dagupan a few weeks ago. Cast * Paulo Avelino as General Gregorio del Pilar * Carlo Aquino as Colonel Vicente Enriquez * Arron Villaflor as Joven Hernando * Mon Confiado as President Emilio Aguinaldo * Epy Quizon as Apolinario Mabini * Alvin Anson as General José Alejandrino * Gwen Zamora as Remedios Nable José * Empress Schuck as Felicidad Aguinaldo * Che Ramos-Cosio as Hilaria Aguinaldo * Rafa Siguion-Reyna as Colonel Julian del Pilar * Art Acuña as Major Manuel Bernal * Tomas Santos as Angel Bernal * Robert Seña as Don Mariano Nable José * Ronnie Lazaro as Lieutenant Pantaleon García * Jojit Lorenzo as Miguel Laureáno * Matt Evans as Lieutenant Telesforo Carrasco * Benjamin Alves as Lieutenant Manuel L. Quezon ** TJ Trinidad as older Manuel L. Quezon * Leo Martinez as Pedro Paterno * Perla Bautista as Doña Trinidad Aguinaldo * Roeder Camañag as Major Evaristo Ortiz * E.A. Rocha as General Elwell Otis * Miguel Faustmann as General Arthur MacArthur * Nonie Buencamino as Felipe Buencamino Sr. ::::::::::::::::::: more... Production Due to the critical and commercial success of Heneral Luna, a planned sequel went underway.WATCH: After 'Heneral Luna,' a movie on Gregorio del Pilar is in the works, Paulo Avelino to star on Rappler Jerrold Tarog envisioned that the sequel be about Gregorio del Pilar, one of the youngest generals, like Heneral Luna's titular protagonist Antonio Luna, was among the Filipino historical figures during the Philippine-American War. Paulo Avelino, who played Del Pilar in Heneral Luna, reprised his role.WATCH: After 'Heneral Luna,' a movie on Gregorio del Pilar is in the works, Paulo Avelino to star on Rappler For the film, Tarog researches involved studying biographies authored by Teodoro Kalaw, as well as crossing the Tirad Pass.‘Goyo’ begins on Philippine Daily Inquirer Tarog also incorporated several prominent Filipino figures including the likes of Apolinario Mabini and Emilio Aguinaldo, aiming for a scope larger than what was present in Heneral Luna. The film's screenplay was co-written by Tarog with Rody Vera, who has said he had thoroughly studied Luna "to understand the flow of the conversations and other details unique to each character.‘Goyo’ begins on Philippine Daily Inquirer The pre-production for the film started in January 2017.LOOK: ‘Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral’ is in pre-production on We The Pvblic To prepare for his scenes, Avelino, just as Carlo Aquino as well does, underwent horseback riding lessons in March 2017.‘Goyo’ begins on Philippine Daily Inquirer Tarog projected a 50-day film shoot,'Bliss' director hopes audiences reflect on abuse on CNN Philippines which began in May 2017.‘Goyo’ begins Jerrold Tarog on Twitter The complete ensemble cast was also revealed in a photo taken during the May shoot, including the likes of Mon Confiado as Emilio Aguinaldo, Epy Quizon as Apolinario Mabini, Benjamin Alves as Manuel L. Quezon, Leo Martinez as Pedro Paterno, and Alvin Anson as José Alejandrino, reprising their roles from Heneral Luna.Meet the cast of the Paulo Avelino-starrer Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral on Spot.ph Filming wrapped on November 26, 2017, lasting 60 days.I can honestly say that I never thought I'd experience something like that in my life. Jerrold Tarog on Twitter The production cost for the film is said to be triple compared to the budget of Luna.Movie review: Subdued but powerful 'Goyo' delivers timely message on ABS-CBN news Release On February 15, 2017, a 20-minute short film entitled Angelito was exclusively released during the theatrical premiere of I'm Drunk, I Love You. The short film served as a prelude to Goyo and serve as the bridge between the movie and Heneral Luna.'Gregorio del Pilar' short film to hit theaters with 'I'm Drunk I Love You' on ABS-CBN news The film's teaser trailer was released on September 9, 2017.WATCH: First teaser for 'Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral' will give you goosebumps on ABS-CBN news In May 2018, it was announced that the film would be released on September 5, 2018.'Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral' now has a release date on Rappler Critical reception The film received praise for its acting, cinematography, music, and set design,Movie review: Subdued but powerful 'Goyo' delivers timely message on ABS-CBN news 'Goyo' is a Somber Sequel That is a Spectacular Indictment of Idolatry on Esquire which Zach Yonzon in Spot.PH highlighted as "some of the best in Philippine cinema."Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Is a Slow But Masterful Follow-Up to Heneral Luna Yonzon also gave it a score of 3 out of 5, considering Goyo to be "masterfully done" though somewhat preposterously made.Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Is a Slow But Masterful Follow-Up to Heneral Luna Writing for the Philippine edition of Esquire, Miguel Escobar called the film captivating: "It's a slow brun through the first half, but it's never boring and always beautiful."'Goyo' is a Somber Sequel That is a Spectacular Indictment of Idolatry on Esquire Fred Hawson of ABS-CBN News called it "subdued by powerful" and gave a score of 9 out of 10.Movie review: Subdued but powerful 'Goyo' delivers timely message on ABS-CBN news Gallery Official posters Goyo Poster3.jpg|2nd Official Theatrical Poster Goyo poster (alternate1).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '20s Goyo poster (alternate2).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '30s Goyo poster (alternate4).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '40s Goyo poster (alternate3).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '50s Goyo poster (alternate5).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '60s Goyo poster (alternate6).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '70s Goyo poster (alternate7).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '80s Goyo poster (alternate8).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '90s Goyo poster (alternate9).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '00s Goyo poster (alternate10).jpg|GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral sa Dekada '10s Character posters GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(1).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (1) GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(2).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (2) GoyoCharacterPoster Gregorio del Pilar(3).jpg|Gen. Gregorio del Pilar (3) GoyoCharacterPoster Vicente Enriquez.jpg|Col. Vicente Enriquez GoyoCharacterPoster Joven Hernando.jpg|Joven Hernando GoyoCharacterPoster Emilio Aguinaldo.jpg|Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Apolinario Mabini.jpg|Apolinario Mabini GoyoCharacterPoster José Alejandrino.jpg|Gen. Alejandrino GoyoCharacterPoster Remedios Nable José.jpg|Remedios Nable José GoyoCharacterPoster Felicidad Aguinaldo.jpg|Felicidad Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Hilaria Aguinaldo.jpg|Hilaria Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster Julian del Pilar.jpg|Col. Julian del Pilar GoyoCharacterPoster Manuel Bernal.jpg|Manuel Bernal GoyoCharacterPoster Angel Bernal.jpg|Angel Bernal GoyoCharacterPoster Pantaleon García.jpg|Lt. Pantaleon García GoyoCharacterPoster Telesforo Carrasco.jpg|Lt. Telesforo Carrasco GoyoCharacterPoster Manuel Quezon.jpg|Lt. Manuel L. Quezon GoyoCharacterPoster Trinidad Aguinaldo.jpg|Doña Trinidad Aguinaldo GoyoCharacterPoster General Otis.jpg|Gen. Otis GoyoCharacterPoster General MacArthur.jpg|Gen. MacArthur GoyoCharacterPoster Dolores Nable José.jpg|Dolores Nable José GoyoCharacterPoster Clara.jpg|Clara GoyoCharacterPoster Juan del Pilar.jpg|Capt. Juan del Pilar GoyoCharacterPoster Jose Leyba.jpg|Col. Jose Leyba GoyoCharacterPoster Santiago Barcelona.jpg|Dr. Santiago Barcelona GoyoCharacterPoster Simeon Villa.jpg|Dr. Simeon Villa GoyoCharacterPoster Miguel Laureano.jpg|Miguel Laureáno GoyoCharacterPoster Major March.jpg|Maj. March GoyoCharacterPoster Captain Jenkinson.jpg|Capt. Jenkinson GoyoCharacterPoster Lieutenant Tompkins.jpg|Lt. Tompkins GoyoCharacterPoster Lieutenant McClelland.jpg|Lt. McClelland GoyoCharacterPoster Private Simmons.jpg|Prvt. Simmons Videos Goyo Ang Batang Heneral - Teaser Trailer File:GOYO Ang Batang Heneral - Teaser 2 Special content * Like its predecessor, the movie has an post-credit featuring the happenings at the immediate end of the movie; before jumping on to the campaign period of the Philippine presidential election of 1935. “GOYO: ANG BATANG HENERAL” POST-CREDITS SCENE EXPLAINED on Unreel Trivia * The film was first noted to be titled as "Goryo" or "Goyong".WATCH: After 'Heneral Luna,' a movie on Gregorio del Pilar is in the works, Paulo Avelino to star on Rappler * The film cost three times than Heneral Luna; giving an estimation that the movie cost about ₱240 million.Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star ** It toppled of El Presidente as the most expensive Filipino movie ever made. The said movie has a budget of ₱130 million, only half of the budget for Goyo. * The scriptwriting took six to seven months before being finalized completely. Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star * The movie was shot for 60 days in Tarlac, Bataan, Rizal, Batangas and Ilocos, spanning the months of May through December 2017. Goyo makes history by Nathalie Tomada on The Philippine Star * The battle scene for Tirad Pass was first meant to be shot at Tirad Pass itself. However, due to the difficulty it will cause to the production team, they've chosen another; finally filming the Battle of Tirad Pass at Mt. Balagbag in Rizal. * The DVD was released on 16 December 2018, containing bonus features with its Disk 2: Angelito, Behind the Scenes Documentary, Deleted Scenes, Gag Reel, Bloopers, and the "Susi" Music Video. * Paulo Avelino, actor behind the titular character, was also an executive producer of the film. * According to Tarog, through the Director's Commentary, the months and acts were separated by the sound of a thunderstorm. * The official soundtrack of the movie was released on 11 January 2019. * The movie was released on Netflix on 26 January 2019, and titled as "Goyo: The Boy General".'Goyo: Ang Batang General’ to stream on Netflix in 2019 on Philippine Daily Inquirer References External links * Official website * Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral on IMDb * Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Films